Charles "Chuck" Entertainment Cheese
13-2-22e We had gotten a schizophrenic leather crafter, and after several doses of LSD he was about ready to work on the the piece. Fortunately, It wasn't very hard to get, due to the recent increase of manifestations, though there were some casualties involved. The authorities didn't want us to try a stunt like that again. There were a few ways to harm it, but scratch might be more accurate. We scratched off a chunk. I was told the piece was a ragged chunk of torn brownish flesh about the size of apple, but they never gave consistent accounts. We knew at least that we had it, and the tanner could work on it. We elected not to monitor his proceedings, though the standard failsafes did apply. To his credit he did exactly as was asked. Electron scanners showed the piece had been worked into a single textile, about a foot across, bits sliced thin and sewed back together to form a roughly round shape, like a pie crust all rolled out and ragged on the edges. I did't see what happened to the leather crafter, but It hardly mattered in those days. The project called for a few other specialists. It was hard to track down people with the skill set and the ability to work on a few dimensions at once. It would have been nice to just get a machine to do it, and we would of, but well, thats why we were doing this first place. We had enough imperfect parts, and if the project actually worked, there were a few forceable outcomes, not all of them great, but, but, at least none were it would get in. Thats what we were counting on. The soldering on it was madly intricate. Again what I was told. I didn't have the proper receptors. The current physicist on rotation (there were 9 teams, one for each day) gave me a good explanation of just what they thought it would do. After the break they would turn the super conductors on. During the break a lot of the guys were going to be praying. They said to meet in the north break room, the one with the bunnies. I didn't see why. When the super conductors were turned on, along with the mercury pumps, space would dilate. Manifestations don't dilate like observable space. Our scientists hoped that when everything smeared, that the transistors would be infinitely copied across what was then called the event horizon (we later found a few more). Ok, well not infinite. But too much for us to calculate. They said it didn't look any different. One of the guys had a sense of humor. I think that was why he was still around. He had a copy of the old DOOM for PC. On a flash drive. The project had a USB port installed in the side. He was going to install DOOM, as what could have been our final act. What was really important though was the small amount of electrical charge he was about impart on the circuits. What was going to flow through its vast diodes for, an amount of time not perceptible by our clocks, but hopefully enough for it to figure out how to power it's self.